Mariena Kyselová
Mariena Kyselová byla dcera Ernesta Kysely, která byla proslulá v krčmě v Mojši velmi silným krkáním. Když jí bylo cca 15 let, chtěla ojebat Laca Repáně, ale odmítla mu kokota v hube osavat. Jedna ze sexuálních partnerek Tibora Bulejčíka. Bydlela v dřevěném domě proti krčmě. * sak mariena kyselova bola riadna jebna vzdy ju ktosi ojebal za krcmu na hajzloch ci na zemi.sa aj mna chcela ojebat ked jej bolo petnast aj me takych sedemnast.isli zme na poval do holubnika som zopar holubov vykopal aj uleteli aj zme napokon lezali na takom starom obruse v tych hovnach v holubnike.aj v tem holubnike sa vyzliekla mala len nohavicky aj mi vravi laco co budeme robit.vravim jej sak mi zkusaj kokota v hube osavat.aj sa velmi zlakla a vraj ze toto robit nebude vraj toto nie je mozne taketo veci sa nerobia.vravim jej hlupana sak robia som v jednem svedskom casopise v krcme videl ako akasi kurva kokota osava.aj naraz plakala vraj toto nie je mozne.vravim sak lepsie by bolo kedy si mala kokota lebo si na hovno ty drevak.aj som jej dal pastou do brucha aj som ju nehal lezat v tem holubniku aj som isiel do krcmy vravim si krava jedna nevie ze sa kokot moze v hube osavat. (Žalm #3967) * sak som ju raz bachol kyjom padla na zem aj sa krutela ako cerv kurva jedna lebo ma v krcme ohovarala vraj som korhel aj hovedo.ked bola velka voda som pri vahu nasiel pekny velky dreveny kyj aj som si ho nehal aj s tym som selico rozbijal trebarz drevene ploty v mojsi ci take len pre zabavu.bol to riadny kyjak smrtimlat.tymto som jej do chrbta dal jednu letela ako ked v tem bejzbole lopticku slahne.padla revala krutela sa ako cervisko.vravim jej nabuduce neohovaraj inac kyj smrtimlat udrie zasa ty krava.aj jej foter ma chcel zbit no bol to taky chudy tuberak som ho zmarnel zopar udermi. * najvatsie krkance v krcme v mojsi mala jedna tucna zena sa volala mariena kyselova.prisla aj si zopar sodoviek aj poldecakov ruma slahla aj naraz hubu otvorela aj tak krkla ze trubela z huby ako akesi prajelenisko kurva.tibor bulejcik ju raz jebal aj vravel ze aj pri jebaniu riadne krkala.aj vraj prdela povedal ze mal celu izbu zasmradenu z tejto jebacky vravim mu kurva na co si takuto komsomolku domov vlacas ty picus ved vidis aka je bude mat picisko zlepene aj rit otrubenu hnedym cecky opotene na co toto kurva vlacas domov mal si jej povedat nech ti fajku pred krcmou urobi odbavit sa jej do hubiska aj ju kopnut do bachora a ist domov v kludu spat. (Žalm #2513) * sak bulejcik vravel sak som somar.no vecer mariena zasa prisla aj chcela aby jej tibor rum kupel.vravim ty bachyna co tu smrdis u mojho stola ta valaskou slahnem pomedzi cecky aj padnes mrtva na zem.a ona mi vravi laco bez sa vysrat aj si vytri rit jazykom ty chumaj s tebu sa nezhovaram.revem no toto som nevidel taketo spravanie ty kurvisko by som ta do kafilerneho mlyna sotel aj pomlel ty opotena krava. (Žalm #2514) * jeden z tych ozranov bol ernest kysela co oproti krcme byval v tem drevenom dome.mariena kyselova ta kurva bola jeho dcera. (Žalm #2681) * raz zme s tiborom bulejcikom robeli miksovany piatok to je ze sa pije setko dohromady pivo vino likery palenka.slahali zme riadne no vracali zme take vodopady v styri hodiny pred krcmou ze ucina kyselova sa zobudela aj revala od strachu ze akysi kozmicky netvori sa jej pred domom biju mala dom presne oproti krcme taky dreveny brloh. (Žalm #2879) * sak v mojsi v krcme zme robeli selijake akoby srandy v krcme.opecene hovna trebarz mariena kyselova vysrala vonku za krcmu take mensie hovno sak svine maju vatsinu mensie hovna vysrala sa na papierovu tacku aj ho krcmar nehal v rure aj sa pekne do tvrda opeklo a ked bol ktosi riadne ozraty aj chcel klobasu s horcicu dostal na tacke toto opecene aj horcicu u teho.vela ludi si odkuslo hovniska z horcicu.palo milo bol raz tak ozraty ho zjedol cele a horcicu aj chlebom zajedal. (Žalm #6113) * sak trebarz marienu kyselovu ked sa v krcme v mojsi riadne ozrala aj padla na strk za krcmu dvaja chlapi osrali rovno sa na nu vysrali zo srandy napokon ju v pici selijak vyrypali a jej vobec nevadelo vobec nevracala ked sa prebrala aj mala klobasy po sebe.ich zhadzala zo seba aj mala smuhy od teho na svetriku a isla v kludu domov. (Žalm #3959) Category:Osoby Category:Mojš